Someone Who Will Be There
by ApricotKisses
Summary: Ryo leaves Rika when she needs him the most... eventually will be Henrika. *Updated Chapter Four now Up*
1. The News

Author's Notes - 1.started this a couple of hours after I saw the season finale. Ryoka is official and that is how I got the idea of this fic. 2. HENRIKA ROCKS, I'm a full supporter of Henrika, and with Ryoka official it gives the Henrika writers something to write about. 3 Read my other fics 4. I don't own digimon.  
  
  
  
  
Someone Who Will Be There   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One.   
  
  
Rika stared down blankly at the black cordless phone that was resting in the palm of her hand. She had just called Ryo. Rika had been dating Ryo for two years, since they defeated the D-reaper.   
  
  
A few minutes later the door to her room creaked open then shut, making her drop the phone. She looked up and saw Ryo standing in front of her. She was nervous , but it was better to tell him first.   
  
  
"I let my self in…" Ryo had started to say but Rika cut him off.   
  
  
"R-Ryo." Rika felt like she was going to cry. "Ryo I have…," Rika paused and looked away from him. "something to tell you ," She paused again making her gaze go from the wall to the floor. "and you might not like it."  
  
  
"Well , say it, you can tell me anything, you know that Rika ." He said , sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
  
"Ryo…I …. I'm pregnant." Rika stuttered quickly. They were both only fifteen and she hadn't expected this.  
  
  
"I have to go." Ryo said, standing up quickly. Ryo didn't really want to go, he wanted to stay and tell her everything would be all right, but he didn't know exactly what to do, he was as scared as Rika was at the moment.  
  
  
"Wait… Ryo." Rika said to him.   
  
  
Ryo turned around.. "What?" He paused. "I'll come back."   
  
  
"No Ryo . You won't come back, if you walk out that door right now, you're walking out of my life." Rika said looking up from the floor and glaring at him.  
  
  
He sighed as many thoughts raced through his mind, he wanted to stay but still he reached for the doorknob, he walked out of her bedroom. Rika felt tears forming at the corners of her pale amethyst colored eyes as she heard the front door shutting.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Monday Noon [The Next Day.]  
  
  
Rika poked at her salad with the small plastic fork as if she were trying to kill it, she was angry at Ryo and didn't want to talk to him , all day she had been avoiding him .   
  
  
Henry , the only other person at the table at the time, looked over at her. "Are you actually going to eat the salad or just poke at it all day?"   
  
  
Rika looked up at him, she had her head resting on the table. "I'm just not very hungry." The truth is, Rika was starving but she didn't feel like eating. She didn't want to talk to anybody or do anything in class. The whole morning, her thoughts surrounded her. Thoughts she couldn't figure out.   
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Henry asked. He always knew when something was wrong.  
  
  
"Ryo and I broke up." Rika said, not knowing why she told him, she didn't want to talk about it, so why tell anybody?  
  
  
"What happened?" Henry asked with concern, he'd never really seen her this way.   
  
  
"Maybe we can talk later, Henry. I don't fell like talking about right now."  
  
  
Henry put his hand over top of Rika 's hand. "I'm always here for you , okay?"   
  
  
Rika smiled. "Thanks."   
  
  
Takato and Jeri walked over with trays in their hands. They each took a seat, Jeri beside Rika , Takato beside Henry.   
  
  
Jeri looked over at Rika . "Where's Ryo, isn't he going to sit with us today?"  
  
  
"I don't know where Ryo is, actually I don't care and I couldn't care less and I hope he doesn't sit us." Rika said, even though she wanted to know where he was, she wanted him to sit there with them, she wanted everything to be normal again.   
  
  
"What happened?" Jeri asked curiously.  
  
  
"Nothing, Jeri you wouldn't understand."  
  
  
"Can you tell me after school?"   
  
  
"I don't know Jeri, I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
  
"Come by later anyway." Jeri said. " I could use some company around the restaurant."  
  
  
"Fine." Rika said giving in. "I'll come."   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
An hour later [during class]   
  
  
Rika looked around the room where she did her creative writing class. She didn't feel like paying attention. Henry sat in front of her, and Ryo was supposed to sit behind her but he hadn't come to class.   
  
  
"Okay class, the next subject you'll be writing on is loss." Mr. Yamasuki, their creative writing teacher. Wrote it in large letters on the blackboard. "You will do a few assignments on this subject…" He continued talking on..   
  
  
Rika sighed, she always liked writing, but this class was getting really annoying.   
  
  
She looked behind her at the seat where Ryo usually sat. She wondered why he hadn't shown up for class. He was never absent.  
  
  
"Miss Nonoka, unless you're doing your assignment on the cover, I suggest you open your notebook." Rika looked around to see most of the kids already working and Mr. Yamasuki standing beside her desk.   
  
  
"Assignment?" Rika asked.  
  
  
"A poem on the subject of loss."   
  
-  
Rika nodded and opened her notebook to a blank page in her notebook. "Does it have to rhyme?" Rika asked.   
  
  
"Not necessarily." He said walking over to another desk..   
  
  
Rika grabbed the pencil off her desk and began to write.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
At the restaurant  
  
  
  
"So what's wrong?" Jeri asked taking a drink of the strawberry milkshake she had just made for herself.  
  
  
"Ryo and I broke up." Rika said.  
  
  
"What happened?" Jeri asked.   
  
  
Rika shrugged her shoulders and took a drink of the vanilla milkshake that Jeri had made for her. She still didn't want to tell anybody why they broke up, she didn't want to tell Jeri because jeri would probably tell Takato then soon it would be around the whole school.   
  
  
"You can tell me Rika , I won't tell anyone." Jeri said.   
  
  
"I know I can tell you but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you, but don't take it personally, Jeri, I don't really want to tell anybody."   
  
  
"That's fine Rika , You'll tell someone eventually,then you'll tell me." Jeri frowned at the site of customers walking in. "I'll be right back." Jeri said grabbing three menus off the counter and taking them over to the table where the people had sat down.   
  
  
Rika took another drink of the milkshake. If she didn't have the guts to tell Jeri, how would she tell her mother and grandmother? How would she tell anybody if she's too nervous even to tell her best friend. She put the cup on the counter, she wasn't done yet but she was leaving as soon as she finished.   
  
  
Jeri came back. "I won't take long , they only ordered drinks." Jeri said grabbing two pop cans and a bottled water and taking them over to the table. Other than Jeri, Rika and the three customers there was no one else in the restaurant.   
  
  
Jeri walked back over to Rika ."Rika can you just remember that if you want to talk me , Takato , and Henry are all here okay?"   
  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's what Henry said.." Rika took another drink of her milkshake.   
  
  
"So does your mom know about the break-up?" Jeri asked.   
  
  
"No she and my grandmother are out of town, they won't be back until Thursday." Rika said putting down the empty glass cup .She got up and put her sweater on. "I have to go."   
  
  
"Call me later okay?"   
  
  
"I'll try." Rika said slipping her backpack onto her shoulders.  
  
  
Rika walked home,thinking about how she would tell her mother. She was about half a block away from her house when she crashed into someone.  
  
  
She grabbed her folder off the ground and looked at who she bumped into. It was Ryo.   
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rika asked.   
  
  
"I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you, you weren't home."  
  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Rika asked coldly, wondering why she hadn't walked away already.   
  
  
"This whole problem." He replied.   
  
  
Rika said nothing she walked past him.   
  
  
Ryo turned around and started walking towards Rika . "I want to figure this out." He said.   
  
  
"I wish you would figure out how to leave me alone." She said stopping at the front gate after realizing Ryo was right beside her. "Would you go away?"   
  
  
"I'm not leaving." he replied.   
  
  
"That's what you did last night."   
  
  
"I was stupid."   
  
  
"You still are Ryo, now go away." Trying to push him away, he stayed in his spot.   
  
  
"No. I'm not going."   
  
  
"Why don't you just run away? that's what you do with all you problems you runaway from them. You couldn't get along with you're dad you stay at my house for a week, now it seems I'm your problem so just run away from me." Rika yelled.   
  
  
Ryo sighed and walked away. Rika opened the front gate to the courtyard and slammed it behind her. Rika fumbled around with her keys until she found the right one she opened the door to her house. She walked in, dropping her bag on the floor and disappeared into her room.   
  
  
Rika was sitting against her bed with her knees against her chest and she was crying, she looked up when the door opened letting the light from the hallway pour into parts of the room. She dried her eyes on her sleeve so she could see the figure that was standing at the doorway, it wasn't Ryo it   
was… Henry.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Please Review =) I don't know if it any good , but I guess that's up to the reviewers if anybody does review this thing…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Beauty Of Fanfiction Is You Can Do Whatever You Want" 


	2. Henry Finds Out

Someone Who Will Be There   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 { Henry's P.O.V ]  
  
  
I knew something was wrong with Rika today.. I just couldn't figure out what. She was acting extremely weird.  
  
  
I couldn't concentrate on my homework. I was worried about her, for some reason she was all I could think about. I shut my notebook. "I have to … uh … go somewhere." I gathered my things and threw them in my backpack.  
  
  
Jaarin barely took a glance at me while Suzi eyed me suspiciously. "Where are you going?" Suzi finally asked.  
  
  
"To see a friend." I replied, trying not to tell her too much. I don't know why I bother, nothing ever stayed a secret in this family.   
  
  
She stared at me for a minute then lowered her gaze back into her math book. "You'll tell me later." She decided.  
  
  
I walked towards the door, and put on my jacket.   
  
  
"Where are you going?" A voice asked, my mom had been sitting on the couch watching the news.   
  
  
"To see a friend." Telling her the same thing I told Suzi.   
  
  
"Are you done your homework.?" She asked.   
  
  
"No, I'll do it later mom." I said opening the door to leave.   
  
  
"Be home before ten." She paused, then added. "And your homework better be done."  
  
  
I walked out to the elevator, pressed the button that would take me to the main floor.  
  
  
After a short walk, I reached her house. The front gate was wide open so I entered the courtyard. I walked up to the front door, the keys were still in lock, so I took them inside and gently closed the door behind myself. The house was dark, but I could easily make my way through the halls. I heard something that sounded like crying, I followed that sound and opened the door. I had found Rika sitting on the floor crying. She looked up at me and I couldn't think of anything to say. I sat down beside her, and wiped the tears from her face with my hand. She leaned on me, I wrapped my arms around her as an attempt to comfort her, I knew It wasn't doing any good.  
  
I didn't force her to say anything, considering I couldn't say anything myself. But she did tell me, whispering as if the room was full of people and she only wanted me to hear what she had to say. All I could do is tell her everything would be okay, although I wasn't sure it would be.  
  
  
  
End of Henry's P.O.V.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
"Hey." A familiar voice yelled. "Hey, Henry!"  
  
  
Henry turned around to see Jeri running towards him. He stood where he was until she caught up him.  
  
  
"Sorry." She said. "This backpack only weighs a ton."  
  
  
"What are you doing Jeri? You don't walk this way."  
  
  
"I know, but I wanted to ask you something." Henry looked at Jeri, wondering what she could have wanted. "Did you go over to Rika 's yesterday.?"   
  
  
"Yeah, why?" He asked." How did you know?"  
  
  
"Takato called you house yesterday, Suzi said you were at a friend's house. I thought it must be Rika ,so did she tell you anything? She never told me anything."   
  
  
Henry paused before answering. She made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone. "No, She didn't tell me anything either."  
  
  
"That's too bad, I haven't seen her this upset since… well… never."  
  
  
They were silent for the rest of the walk.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Rika 's P.O.V  
  
  
I watched as Henry and Jeri walked into the school yard together. They had different routes to school, besides that Jeri usually got a ride to school. Then it hit me… Henry told Jeri. He promised he wouldn't tell anybody. I could already imagine the stares I would get and the rumors I would hear. I walked up to them.   
  
"Good morning Rika ." Jeri said cheerfully. I didn't reply. "Henry can I talk to you?" I grabbed his arm, so even if he didn't he would have to anyway.   
  
  
"Do you know where Takato is?" She asked, I pointed to the front steps of the school, drawing in his sketch book, smiling or frowning at his work, I couldn't tell from here. I waited until Jeri wasn't in ear shot.   
  
  
"You told her. Didn't you?" I asked angrily.   
  
  
"She asked, but I didn't tell her." He said quickly.   
  
  
"You're lying. " I knew I couldn't trust him, I still don't know why I told him.   
  
  
"I swear, I didn't tell them." He still sounded like he was lying, but his gray eyes told me he was telling the truth. I let go of his arm. The bell rang.   
  
  
"We should go in." He started walking towards the doors.  
  
  
I heard a car and looked over, I saw Ryo getting out of her father's car, angry as he usually was around his dad. He never had a good relationship with his father, and his mother left when he was little. Similar to me, we had the same problem and I think that's why I had been felt so close to him.   
  
  
He walked quickly to the doors, probably avoiding being late. I walked close behind him, he knew I was there, but was ignoring me.   
  
  
He turned around. "What?" He yelled, attracting many stares.   
  
  
I pointed to a door about three feet away. "Cultural History." I said. "You'd think by now we have the same class."   
  
  
He looked at the door then at me. His ice blue eyes filled with anger. "You can't avoid me." I said, I knew was he was trying to.   
  
  
"I can try." He said. I smirked and walked into the classroom.  
  
  
Ryo had never come to class.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Thursday Afternoon   
  
  
  
My mom and grandma were coming home around four. I watched as Henry poured me a glass of water.   
  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to be here?" He asked giving me the cup.   
  
  
I nodded as I drank almost the whole cup at once. "It's best that you're not here when I tell them."  
  
  
"Okay." He said. "I still think I should be here,"  
  
  
I didn't understand why he wanted to be here when I told them. He was very supportive during the past few days. He spent all of his time here, and had tried helping me prepare for this by pretending to be my mom while I told him, which only brought a much needed laugh.   
  
  
For some reason, I was hoping Ryo would've been here. But I hadn't seen Ryo lately, I saw him being dropped off at school, but then no sight of him after that. Something told me he wasn't staying at school at all. I wondered where he went during the day.   
  
  
I heard the door open. They had come home early. Henry leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Good luck."  
  
  
I smiled as he left the room. I heard him say hello to my mother and the door shutting behind.   
  
  
My mom and grandma entered the kitchen. They each gave me a hug. "Did you have fun." I asked.   
  
  
"We had a wonderful time." My grandmother replied.   
  
  
My mom looked at me. "Is something wrong Rika ?" She asked.   
  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, the words took their time.   
  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
  
That took forever, but here it is. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Sorry I confused anyone with the Ryoka thing, but I read off some site that I no longer trust. Sorry for the confusion.   
  
  
Please review  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly… does anyone on this site actually own digimon? 


	3. Morning Sickness and Supcious Minds

Someone Who Will Be There  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 [ Rumiko's P.O.V]  
  
  
  
"I'm pregnant." The words made their way to my daughter's mouth. Words I thought I wouldn't hear her say, at least not now, at fifteen years old.  
  
I looked at my own mother, half expecting her to solve this, half expecting her to tell me what to say.  
  
I could've yelled, but I didn't . I had made the same mistake when I was younger, so really I had no right to yell at her. But I'm her mother and had a right to say something . I just couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"Rika ." My mother said ,with the calm, caring face she had in any situation. "why don't you go to your room while I talk to your mother."  
  
Rika nodded and headed to her room. I heard the door open and shut before I spoke. "What do I do?" I picked up an empty cup and put it in the sink. "Rika can't possibly have a child, she's not finished school. She's only fifteen and has her whole life ahead of her. I won't let her ruin everything." My voice rose. I knew Rika could probably hear me, but it didn't matter.  
  
I looked from the sink to my mother. again expecting to her to solve this.  
  
"I suggest you talk to Rika . Imagine how she must feel, you've been in her situation before."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
She cut me off. "Go on." She raised her arm, gesturing towards the door.  
  
"But-" I tried to tell her I wasn't ready to do this. "Go." She demanded.  
  
I stood outside Rika's door for a minute. Wondering how I would start this , how it would end. Nervously, I opened the door and let myself in.  
  
She looked up. "Are you mad?"  
  
  
  
"No." I paused to close the door. "Of course not."  
  
I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "Of course not." I repeated.  
  
"Ryo broke up with me." She said suddenly. Ryo was the first boy Rika liked, I remember driving her to those silly card tournament s where they first met and competed against each other. She acted like she hated him then, but I knew she didn't.. They went out for two years and now this has happened.  
  
"After I told him he left." She told me. I nodded and listened to her explain everything.  
  
"Did he tell his father yet?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'll call Mr. Akiyama tomorrow." I told her, I thought Rika would tell me not to do anything, but she didn't . She was being a little less self-reliant and relying on me for a change.  
  
~*~  
  
At school  
  
"Did you get any of the math homework assigned yesterday?" I heard Jeri say, even though I wasn't really listening to any of what she said.  
  
I clutched my books closer to my stomach as if they could cure the uneasy sick feeling I had. Jeri went on talking about math. My throat got tense and awful taste entered my mouth, clamping my hand over my mouth I ran to the nearest girl's bathroom. "Wait.." Jeri called after me, I ignored her.  
  
I pushed the door to the nearest stall and before I knew it my breakfast was gone. I coughed a little bit, still breathing hard. A girl I recognized from P.E peeked in and walked away quickly after seeing that I threw up. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. I grabbed some paper towel and wiped my mouth.  
  
Jeri, who had just walked in, stared at me suspiciously. "Why did you come to school if you're sick?"  
  
"I'm not sick." I drank some water and spit it out, trying to get the terrible taste out of my mouth, then repeated it again. "Do you have any gum?" I asked.  
  
Jeri searched her book bag, then handed me a stick of gum. "You're not telling me something."  
  
"What do you want me to say Jeri ?" I asked angrily, she always had her nose in other people's business.  
  
"I want you to tell me what's going on."  
  
"After school I promise, Meet me in the park, I'll tell you then."  
  
~*~  
  
During Lunch  
  
I sill wasn't feeling well at lunch so I pushed my lunch to the other side of the table. It looked disgusting and after losing my breakfast I didn't want to take another chance.  
  
Henry walked over and sat down. "How'd it go?" He asked. "Was she mad?"  
  
I shook my head. "She took it pretty well."  
  
"That's a relief." He said taking a bite of his sandwich, I didn't know how he could eat at a time like this, but then again he wasn't pregnant.  
  
"I think Jeri knows." I told him all about what happened earlier with the morning sickness, Jeri being suspicious and he listened to every word. I think that's what I needed right now, for someone to listen to me.  
  
~*~  
  
After School  
  
Henry walked me to the park that afternoon. I didn't see Jeri yet though.  
  
"I knew she wouldn't come." I muttered under my breath but Henry still heard me.  
  
"She'll come Rika , school let out just a little while ago , she's probably just not here yet.."  
  
I walked a little further ahead of him, I could see Guilmon's little 'house' from where I was. "Stupid fall wind." I muttered. "Why does it have to be so damn cold anyway?"  
  
"Why didn't you wear a jacket?" He asked.  
  
"God Henry, it was warm this morning. Why do think I didn't wear a jacket." I wasn't really mad at him, I was just angry at Jeri for not showing up yet..  
  
I felt something warm around me, Henry's orange vest, he seemed to get a new one every year. I turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing?" I asked, almost whispering.  
  
"Any better?" He asked. I nodded, now feeling bad for getting angry at him. The vest didn't exactly fit, and my arms weren't through the sleeve holes, they were just holding it on.  
  
"I've got to go." He kissed my forehead. "Homework." He told me. I nodded, watching him walk away.  
  
A group of girls were passing by and they had seen everything. "She's so lucky." One girl whispered. "How'd she snag a boyfriend like that." Another girl whispered.  
  
I watched as they past. Henry is not my boyfriend.  
  
I looked back up at Guilmon's 'house' and decided that was where I would wait for Jeri..  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Thank you to every one who reviewed and didn't flame me. also to those who just read it and was to lazy to review.  
  
My next chapter will be updated in one week! I promise, cross my heart and hope to die ( well not actually die because then how would I write my fics?)  
  
I've said it once and I'll say it again who actually owns digimon anyway??  
  
Plus, I don't have a Beta reader so my grammar and spelling may not be up to your potential.  
  
Bye bye ;9  
  
Rika Wong. 


	4. Ryo Stops By

Someone Who Will Be There  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Omigosh." Jeri clamped her hand over her mouth as if she was trying to trap her words, keeping what she really thought of this, of me, locked up inside. "How long." She asked, taking off her backpack off her back and sitting down. How long did she expect us to be here?  
  
"About a month." I replied. "Give or take a few days."  
  
"But how?" She asked. I sat down beside her, I don't know how questions she had.  
  
"I was artificially inseminated." I said sarcastically and re- arranged some rocks on the ground to form a diamond.  
  
"Come on, Rika , be serious." She paused. "Is it Henry?" She asked.  
  
I looked at her. "Is Henry what?"  
  
"The y'know . Is he the father?"  
  
I laughed. "No, it's Ryo."  
  
"Is that why you two aren't speaking to each other?"  
  
I nodded and made a triangle with my little pile of rocks. "He broke up with me."  
  
Jeri didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Maybe we should finish this conversation at my house, it's starting to rain."  
  
Jeri nodded and we headed to my house . We were soaking wet by the time we got there. I got two towels from the bathroom for us to dry off with.  
  
Since I didn't eat my lunch today I was feeling kind of hungry. We went into the kitchen so I could find something to eat.  
  
My mother was in there, her white cordless phone cocked between her shoulder and her ear, as she tapped her newly manicured nails loudly on the table. She had an annoyed look on her face and hung up. "I've gotten the answering machine three times, I'm really starting to hate the Akiyama's."  
  
"So how was your day?" She asked.  
  
"I threw up and I'm soaking wet. What do you think?" I asked dryly just before the phone rang.  
  
"Your grandmother made some sandwiches , they're beside the fridge, I think." She said before answering the phone. "Hello." She said and left the room. "Yes I did call. I need to talk to you." Her voice trailed as she walked into the living room. It must have been Ryo's dad.  
  
I looked at the sandwiches. "Do you want these?" I held up the plate and offered it to Jeri.  
  
"What about you?" She asked before taking the plate.  
  
"I'll find something." I said. I looked around in the cupboards until I found the bag of chips I saw in there the day before.  
  
"So who all knows?" Jeri asked as I poured two glasses of apple juice, one for her and one fore myself.  
  
"Ryo, Henry, my grandmother, my mother and now you." I told her.  
  
I took the seat beside her at the table. "Don't tell Takato ." I told her.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because he'll tell Kazu and Kenta and then the whole school will know by Monday."  
  
"No offense Rika , but I think that soon enough everyone is going to know.  
  
"I know that but." I was cut off by my mother entering the room.  
  
"I just talked to Ryo's father, he was going to speak with him then call me tomorrow. He asked me how you're doing Rika . He's worried about the both of you. Apparently, Ryo's been skipping school and coming home late."  
  
"Why would I care? He doesn't care about me or the baby"  
  
Jeri left shortly after seven. We watched a movie and ordered a pizza because my grandmother wasn't here to cook.  
  
My mother went out a little while after Jeri left. I would have the house to myself for an hour. I considered calling Henry but then I heard someone knocking on the door. I got up from the couch to answer it. It was Ryo.  
  
"Can I come in at least?" He asked.  
  
"No. If you can't say all you have to say before I close this door then don't bother telling me."  
  
"Look ,we've got to talk, sooner or later we're going to anyway. "  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk, a drink, something."  
  
"Fine. I have to return something anyway." I grabbed Henry's vest from the kitchen and walked out the door.  
  
"Isn't that Henry's" Ryo asked me.  
  
"You came all the way here to ask me that? Get to the point."  
  
"Okay then, are you keeping it." He asked as we turned a corner.  
  
"It's a baby, Ryo, not an it, and yes as a matter of fact I am."  
  
"Have you gone to the doctor yet.?"  
  
"My mother is trying to get me an appointment with Dr. Magnussen for Thursday." I replied. He asked a few more questions.  
  
"Who all knows about it, I mean the baby?" I was glad we were almost at Henry's place.  
  
"A few people we know." I stopped at the front entrance to his apartment building. "Is that it?"  
  
"Yes, for now."  
  
For now? I didn't want him to know anything else. "See you at school, Ryo." I said, even though I knew I wouldn't.  
  
He walked off in the other direction without saying anything. God, I hated him. I decided not to think about him as I entered the building.  
  
~  
  
Sorry I know it's short, but I wrote it at three in the morning. This chapter is for Renamon25, who took the time and e-mailed and told me to get off my lazy butt and write.  
  
p.s. Renamon25, I know it didn't really say that but I read between the lines ( 


	5. Dinner

Someone Who Will Be There  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Homework. My excuse was homework. God, I'm pathetic. I didn't even have my backpack with me, that's like saying "Nice weather we're having" when you're caught in a blizzard.  
  
But why did I make the excuse in the first place? I told her I would wait until Jeri came, and I didn't. I left. I didn't really need to go home, I didn't really have any homework. I have nothing to do, actually.  
  
I'm playing a computer game, but my mind is focused on Rika, that's probably why I let my character die thirty-three times in a row. I wanted to know what Jeri said and if Takato knew yet. I don't mind listening to her, as crazy as it sounds I think it's much easier than actually talking to her.  
  
"Henry." I heard my dad call. "Could you come here a moment?"  
  
"You're in trouble." Suzi laughed. She had been sitting on my bed, acting as if she was doing her homework, while she was really trying to find out where I've been going lately as she chewed absentmindedly on the end of her pencil. Of course, it was Rika's place, but if I wasn't going to tell Suzi that because then she'd start asking a bunch of questions.  
  
I wonder what he wanted. I couldn't have been in trouble, because I hadn't done anything that would get me in trouble. If my mom had finished cooking dinner, he would have called the both of us.  
  
I walked out of my room, Rika was in the living room, holding my orange vest.  
  
"Rika 's here Henry." My dad told me.  
  
She walked towards me. "I talked to Jeri-"  
  
I opened the door to my room, Suzi still sitting in there. "Out."  
  
"Why? You can talk when I'm in the room, can't you?"  
  
"No." I said. "Suzi, get out."  
  
"Fine." Suzi sighed, she gathered all her things and went into her room. I let Rika in and closed the door after us, I made sure I heard Suzi's door shut until I said anything. "So what did she say?" I asked, I sat at my desk and Rika sat on the bed, moving some pillows so she would be more comfortable.  
  
"She didn't really say anything, it made me sort of nervous, she was sort of quiet about it. She only asked a few questions and then I don't know, we didn't talk about it that much after that."  
  
"Do you think she'll tell Takato ?" I asked, turning the computer monitor off.  
  
"Probably." She replied. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Jeri is one of my best friends and I trust her, but Takato is her weak point, she'll tell him anything. "  
  
"And you're worried he'll tell Kazu and Kenta."  
  
"Exactly. If he tells Kazu and Kenta, the whole school will know by Monday."  
  
"What are you going to do about school anyway?" I asked, I had been meaning to ask her this since Wednesday.  
  
"School? She asked.  
  
"What I mean is-" I paused. "How can I explain this? In a few months you won't be able to go to school and you can't just drop out of school, it will only make things worse. "  
  
"You have a point. I hadn't thought of that yet, I'll have to talk to my mom, see if she can figure something out."  
  
"Did your mom talk to Ryo's dad yet?" I asked.  
  
Rika nodded. " She had a little trouble getting a hold of him, but she did end up talking to him. I don't have a clue what she told him though. Aside from the obvious I mean"  
  
"Have you talked to Ryo?" I asked, I highly doubted that she had but asked anyway. Surprisingly, she nodded.  
  
"Ryo followed me here, he asked me a few questions. He asked me if I'm keeping the baby, which I am. He also asked if I'd seen a doctor yet."  
  
"Which you haven't"  
  
"I should be, in the next two weeks or so."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." I said, hoping it wasn't Suzi, and if it was, that she didn't hear anything. It was my mom.  
  
"Henry, dinner's ready." She paused and looked at Rika . "You're-"  
  
"Rika ." She finished the sentence for her.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I always get confused with you and the other girl, Jeri. Well, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you want to."  
  
Rika did stay for dinner, she sat in Rinchei's empty seat , in between me and Suzi.  
  
"Henry." She whispered. "What is in this?" Suzi looked up.  
  
I opened my mouth to answer but my mother spoke up, misunderstanding the question. "It's chicken quesadilla."  
  
Rika looked at me. "Excuse me." She got up and rushed to the bathroom, trying to go a little slower so my parents wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
I left the table a few seconds after her. I stood outside the bathroom door for at least five minutes until I heard the door unlock and she came out. "Were you just listening to me puke?"  
  
"What? No, I was waiting for you to come out. Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Obviously, there's something in the food that made you sick-"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Henry. Everything I eat will make me sick."  
  
"You just sat down, you didn't even touch the food. I'm not going to make you stay here if-"  
  
"Might I remind you Henry, that your mother invited me to stay for dinner. Do you know how rude it would look if I left before even taking a bite of the food?"  
  
"I think she would understand if you were sick-"  
  
"I'm staying. Besides, it's out of my system, the same thing happened this morning but I'm been feeling okay since and you're the only one in this family that actually knows what's making me sick, they could assume I'm allergic to the green peppers or something for all we know."  
  
For about a minute I thought that maybe the rest of the night would go smoothly, that nothing could go wrong, and then I saw Suzi, she looked at us, back and forth without saying a word, as if daring us to say something, anything. I looked at Rika who stayed silent and then looked at Suzi, wondering exactly how much of the conversation she heard.  
  
~*~  
  
I know, it took me awhile to update but I had pneumonia and then tonsillitis so I didn't really feel up to working on my fics but I got a little better and got this one done. The next chapter should be out faster because I sort of have it all planned and Christmas holidays are coming up. 


	6. Pinkie Promise

Someone Who Will Be There  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Henry looked at me. I didn't know what to say. What do you say in a situation like this? I wondered, maybe Suzi didn't hear anything. She hadn't been standing there the whole time, had she? If she did, what were we going to do? She is nine years old, she would not completely understand everything but nine year olds are not stupid. By now, they have probably figured these things out from television, I did. Plus, she would have eventually found out about this.. In a few months, it would be quite obvious. Suzi looked at me, and then Henry. She was waiting for one of us to say something. Waiting for us to explain what she had heard or wanting to know why I rushed out of dinner and we had not come back yet.  
  
Henry looked at Suzi. "Can we talk to you for a minute, in my room?" He asked. I was glad that I wasn't the one to speak first.  
  
Suzi nodded and walked into Henry's room. I looked at Henry. "We?" I asked.  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to her." Henry said. "But you have to be there."  
  
"All right." I said and after we walked in, I closed the door behind us and leaned against Henry's desk.  
  
"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Henry asked.  
  
I waited for her to reply, getting impatient. "Well?" I asked.  
  
"Rika 's sick." She said to Henry and then looked at me. "You said you were pregnant."  
  
I didn't say anything, Henry mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Suzi knew. One part of me began to worry, afraid of what she would tell her family. What all of them would think of me. The other part of me didn't care, they weren't my family after all, did it matter what they thought of me? I looked at the ground, what did I tell Suzi now? I wondered what Henry was thinking, did he have a solution to this?  
  
"I won't tell mom and dad, I swear!" Suzi said, obviously reacting to our expressions. "Or Jaarin, or Rinchei."  
  
Henry looked at me, then at Suzi. "Promise. Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Pinkie promise." Suzi said, sticking out her left pinkie to Henry.  
  
"Oh, that makes it serious." I said sarcastically. Henry laughed but pinkie promised anyway.  
  
Suzi held her pinkie out to me. I looked at her skeptically. "I promise." She said again.  
  
I wrapped my right pinkie around her left one, her hands so small compared to mine. I couldn't help but laugh a little. In a way, I believed she was telling the truth. After all, Suzi was nine and when a nine year old pinkie promised, that they meant were serious.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up early the next morning. My mother was still asleep and people from the agency had been calling all morning. It was actually the phone that had woken me up in the first place.  
  
"Good morning, Makino residence." I heard my grandmother say as I walked down the hall. I entered the kitchen and looked at the clock on the microwave, 8:45. "Yes, she is. No, I'm sorry she's still asleep. If it's absolutely urgent I can wake her. Yes. Alright, yes, Could you repeat that? I'll tell her as soon as she wakes. Bye." She hung up.  
  
"Did you want me to make you something for breakfast?"  
  
I thought of yesterday, throwing up my breakfast at school. "No thanks, Grandma." I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"What are you doing today, Rika?" She asked, pouring her self some tea, by my guess, a second cup.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. The phone rang again. "Oh, for heaven's sake." She said before answering the phone. "Hello, Makino Residence."  
  
I walked into the living room and picked up the remote and started flipping channels. A popular children's cartoon. A talkshow, a man was claiming that his wife was having an affair with his brother. Weather, it was plus fifteen. A soap opera, "You just don't love me anymore" A girl was crying, I laughed and changed the channel. A music video with some confusing choreography. A commercial advertising a new mop. I turned off the television, well, it was fun while it lasted. I looked around for something to do, a movie collection of movies I've seen one time too many. I normally only used the computer for school and we didn't have a whole lot of books I was interested in.  
  
I thought of calling Henry or Jeri but it was only nine o'clock on a Saturday morning and they were probably still asleep. I took a shower and got dressed, but that only took me until ten o'clock. I didn't want to eat a whole lot seeing as I threw up right away yesterday, so I ate a small breakfast a little bit of toast and some fruit.  
  
I decided to get out of the house for a little while. I took fifty dollars out of my dresser drawer and put it in my wallet. I didn't plan on actually buying anything that day, but took some just in case I got hungry or choose to take a taxi home rather than walk.  
  
I went mostly in smaller stores, I didn't care much for the bigger shopping malls with all the food stands and chain stores. I saw a few girls from Kagurazaka Girls Academy and they smiled at me, I gave them a dirty look. The only reason they tried to be nice to me was because of my mother. They wouldn't give me a second thought if my mother wasn't a model.  
  
I stopped at a pop machine and got a soda and since most of the stores had that rule about bringing food and drinks inside, I stayed on the sidewalk and looked in all the windows.  
  
"Hey, Rika." I heard a voice call, and saw Takato running, trying to catch up to me.  
  
"Hi Takato." I said as he caught up with me. "Where did you just come from?"  
  
"I was delivering some bread to Mrs. Hida, she lives about a block from here. What are you doing?"  
  
I took a sip of my soda. "Window shopping." I replied.  
  
"You're broke too, then?" He asked.  
  
"No, I have money." I told him and we started walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"So you can shop for more than windows." Takato said, smiling at his own little joke. "I guess so, yeah. Where are you heading right now." I asked, and threw my empty soda can in a trash can.  
  
"I have to go back to the bakery and give my dad the money for the delivery. I'm not sure about afterwards, maybe another delivery. I'm might to meet Jeri later."  
  
"You're going to meet Jeri later?" I asked, smiling. Everyone teased those two.  
  
"Might. I might meet her, not like that." Takato blushed. "Not like a date, or anything."  
  
I laughed. "Don't worry, I understand."  
  
"Say I was to spend the afternoon with you, that wouldn't be a date."  
  
"Keep in mind, Jeri and I are two very different people." I said. "An afternoon with me would be different than an afternoon with Jeri."  
  
"How's so?" We reached the bakery and I didn't answer his question, he held the door open. "Are you coming inside?"  
  
"Why not?" I asked, even though the question didn't require an answer.  
  
"Hello, Rika." Mrs. Matsuki said kindly.  
  
"Hello." I replied.  
  
"Takato , we were wondering if you were going to some back here after that last delivery. How was Mrs. Hida anyway, did she seem alright? I heard her father was feeling a bit under the weather lately."  
  
Takato dug in his pockets for the money. "I dunno," he said, putting the money on the counter. "She seemed alright."  
  
"Well, that's good." Mrs. Matsuki said, opening the cash register. "By the way, Jeri called. Quiet girl, didn't say much. Of course, she wasn't calling to talk to me. Anyway, her number is by the phone if you wanted to call her back."  
  
"Alright, I'll call her right away." Takato went over to the phone and started dialing. "Hello Mr. –Yeah, it's me Takato . Sure, I can hold." Takato looked at the staircase then at me. "You can go ahead."  
  
"If you can plow your way through the door, all that junk it's a wonder Takato can get in there."  
  
"It's not that messy." Takato said in defense.  
  
I laughed and made my way up the stairs and into his room. It wasn't a complete mess, there were some dirty clothes and some old papers lying around. The bed wasn't made and in his closet a few things had fallen from their hanger but other than that it looked fine. I sat down at his desk.  
  
"Sorry about that." Takato said, laying down on his unmade bed.  
  
"That's fine. So what time's your date with Jeri?" I asked.  
  
"Very funny." Takato sat up. "Jeri said that you and Ryo broke up."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, making it seem as it wasn't actually as bad as it is. "On Sunday, why?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind me asking, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Slipped my mind, I guess."  
  
"Why were you trying to keep it a secret from me?"  
  
"The pregnancy?" I asked right away, assuming that Jeri must've told him. That's why he had been asking me these questions.  
  
"No, the break-up.... Hold on, what pregnancy?  
  
I didn't say a word. I looked at the door and thought of just leaving. "Rika?"  
  
"Alright, Ryo and I broke up Sunday."  
  
"Okay, I know that now. What pregnancy? Can you tell me what on earth you're talking about?"  
  
"Alright. Jeri told you that Ryo and me broke up and she didn't happen to tell you why. Ryo and I broke up because I'm pregnant and he can't handle all this."  
  
"What?!? You're kidding me."  
  
I looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you really think I would lie about this?"  
  
"No, I guess you wouldn't. But again, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"To be honest, I thought you would tell everybody and I don't want everybody to know. I was going to tell you but then I thought about what you would say to Kazu and Kenta. What they would say to the school."  
  
"What makes you think I would tell anyone?"  
  
"I don't know, just of all the people..."  
  
"I'll keep it a secret, who would I tell seriously? Just make me a deal?"  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
"No more secrets between us alright."  
  
I nodded. "Pinkie promise." I held out my pinkie, thinking of Suzi and her deal.  
  
He laughed. "Pinkie promise."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
